Girl
by perishedlove
Summary: He moved to open the door, but he only got it open an inch before stopping. What he saw, who he saw, made his whole body freeze. Her robe was on the ground. KyoxAkito.


Boy, was he pissed as hell. This was ridiculous. She had never wanted to see him, or even touch him, until now. So why now, anyway? Did she want to punish him for something yet again? Had he really done anything wrong since the last time he saw her?

Kyo stopped in his angry walk down the Sohma main house hallway. He itched the back of his head skeptically, eyes darting from the floor to the ceiling. No, there was nothing he could think of that Akito would find disrespectful. Maybe this was about Tohru… maybe Akito really wanted to get rid of her this time.

Well even if she did, she wouldn't be kind enough to warn him first – so scratch that idea. He continued moving his weary legs. He didn't want to be here; he'd just had training and was completely beat. Not to mention, he was still sweating from the hard workout he'd pushed himself through. All he wanted to do was go home and take a shower before a catnap.

Kyo shoved his hands deep inside his pockets, still trying to come up with an explanation as to why he was here. Could this be another one of Akito's rare, sick talks with him? Those random conversations about being a monster and unwanted? Would she dare do that again to him? …Well, the girl was insane after all.

_Girl._ He shuddered slightly, body racking. He'd only figured out their 'beloved' head of the family was in fact female a month or so ago. It was still a bit of an uncomfortable idea from him to grasp. He'd always thought of Akito as a feminine-looking guy for his whole life. To try to believe that she was a different gender now that he'd been through so much with her, well it was hard. Akito was even a masculine name, for heaven's sake!

Kyo tilted his orange head downward, watching his knees shake as he walked. Was he really that afraid of her? He grit his teeth, trying to make his body still, but not really succeeding. A moment later, Kyo noticed just where he was. He was finally at his destination: Akito's room.

He didn't know why she had requested to meet him here. He'd never been in her room before (she didn't like to get his 'stench' all over her things). Kyo scoffed, remembering Akito's sly expression as she said those words to him while caressing his hair. She was always odd that way. She would say all the time that he was disgusting and not worthy of the family, but she would ask to see him and cup his cheek and run her fingers through his hair.

Kyo decided it was time to get this over with and began to slide the door open, but what he saw inside halted his movements utterly. His crimson eyes dilated noticeably as he couldn't stop staring at the image through the crack in the slightly ajar door. The fact that the door was partially opened and that he was watching the figure inside went overlooked by the person.

Akito stood in her room, the top of her robe undone as she looked in the mirror. Though her back was to him, Kyo could see her front through the reflection in the mirror. Slowly, her hands moved to spread the untied cloth around her upper chest. She pulled it over her bony shoulders and down her pale arms to her elbow. This push of her robe exposed her upper body entirely. Kyo gulped noiselessly as his eyes unwillingly, but unconsciously, fell to her breasts. _Girl._ The thought flashed across his mind once again, mocking him.

Beads of sweat fell from his brow and forehead; fists were clenched at his sides. His arms and legs shook, hell he shook all over! Kyo had a helpless look in his eyes. He wanted to look away so badly! His mind kept saying 'avert your eyes, move', but nothing happened. No movement whatsoever occurred as he continued to stare at Akito. Why was this visual captivating him?

She moved her own slender hands once again to run them over the two lumps on her chest, almost as if she hadn't known they were there…or wished. Suddenly the woman clutched at her shoulders, covering herself and backing away from the mirror with a startled sob. Kyo gave a confused gasp, pushing himself closer to the door. What was she doing? And more importantly, why was he watching?

Two lone tears trekked their way down her cheeks, shining radiantly from the candles lit in her room. Akito seemed to have a fit inside herself for a few minutes before shaking her head and returning to looking at her mirror longingly. "Why?" She whispered to the half naked, crying girl in the mirror. "Why won't you show me something different?"

She removed her arms from being wound about her trembling body and dropped them to her small hips. Her dark eyes gazed endlessly at her manifestation. Once again, the private-ness of her body was depicted to the Cat of the Zodiac. If Kyo was shaking before, it was like an earthquake was running through him now. He wasn't supposed to be seeing this. This person was…was God and he shouldn't be doing this.

He bit his lower lip harshly, most likely making a wound, but not really caring. He could feel the warmth pooling in his lower body. The sick pleasure of it all was twisting around his mind and squeezing it into submission. Kyo blindly wanted to moan, but partly knew that would attract Akito's attention. His eyes turned hazy with his bewilderment building up. The sounds outside of him were tuned out as he just tried to listen to his own buzzing thoughts. It was madness until…

The door before him slid open. Eyes unclouded, Kyo looked upwards to see a fully clothed Akito standing in front him with a sadistic look plastered onto her facial features. "Hello, little monster. Tell me, how long have you been sitting there?"

So she knew. Fucking bitch.

Kyo's lips were pursed together, unable to make words. Akito smirked triumphantly, cruelly. "Cat…are you by any chance…aroused at seeing me?" Her venomous touch fell upon his cheek like rain, stroking every so often and then lightly grazing her nails. Kyo could have purred. He could have lied, too. But no, he sat with a dumb look on his face, mesmerized by her skin touching his.

He could have vomited all over the both of them.

It was so wrong. He'd never felt anything like this with a family member before.

Akito tugged at Kyo's collar, making him crawl into her room. Then she shut the door and locked it behind him. She turned to face the boy slowly, feigning some sort of innocence. Kyo was frightened, more than before. Akito would surely hurt him for watching her. A new word entered his line of thinking: _pervert_. Any other reason for him possibly being in this house, in this room, was forgotten.

Akito kneeled before him, getting very close to his face with her own. "Are you scared of what I might do?" She made her voice as whispery as possible, her hot breath hitting his cheeks like a breeze. His cheekbones flushed a deep red when he felt her hand resting on his chest above his heart. Akito seemed to love that reaction because her hand dipped lower to his hip. "Would you let me?" She breathed.

Kyo was almost thrown off the edge when he saw the look in her eyes. It was dominance, lust, satisfaction, begging, demanding, evil, and beautiful all at the same time. Akito really was peculiar. Kyo's red eyes widened and his skin heated up tremendously at what the Head did next. Her hand roamed downward once again, but this time to cup the evident bulge in the front of his jeans. "Would you like it?" Her lips were so close to his ear, he could feel her lips brush it when she spoke.

His boyish instincts took over from there. No rational thought at all happened, he just did whatever came to his mind first. His hips rocked into her hand as she watched with curious eyes. They were a bit awkward and new, like two children trying to explore. But somewhere in him, Kyo loved the feeling.

Akito sat behind Kyo and spread her legs, pulling his back to her chest. Akito's eyes strayed from her hand working the boy, rubbing and squeezing, to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. His breaths came and went in tiny pants through his parted lips. Just what she wanted. She grinned wickedly and stopped fondling him only to start undoing his jeans.

She slipped them off his tan thighs bit by bit, making sure to nip at Kyo's neck every now and then. Kyo tilted his head to the side, giving her more access. God, he never knew Akito could do things like this. He was growing harder every second he stayed in her grasp. He never imagined this was what was going to become of the little visit.

Akito finally let Kyo kick his pants away and got to work immediately on his shirt. She took the hem of his shirt in her fingers and placed her head on his shoulder. "Lift them up." She ordered seductively. Kyo complied, raising his arms, without protest or hesitation. Akito pulled off the black t-shirt and threw it behind her. She bit Kyo's shoulder lightly, afterwards licking the graze mark she made, while dragging her hands down his sides to his hips. She proceeded to slide off Kyo's boxers calmly as he panted wildly. His hands were flat on the floor, arms hardly holding him up.

It was so goddamn hot. Kyo could feel his flesh burning. When his boxers were off and out of the way, Akito pressed herself into Kyo's back and massaged his inner thighs with her hands. "A-ah!" Kyo couldn't believe how close he was already. This…_girl_ was driving him mad. The Cat dropped his head back onto one of her shoulders. He moaned appreciatively when one of Akito's skilled hands wrapped tightly around his shaft. She began pumping him slowly at first, hands gliding along gracefully.

"Beg." One word was all Kyo needed.

"Ugh…please! Akito, please! Faster! Harder!" Kyo moaned out uneasily. He was still inexperienced. She latched her lips onto his neck, biting and sucking. She desired to brand him. Her hands began to move faster and faster, matching Kyo's needs. "Beg for it." She commanded him again. He couldn't stop groaning, but he could tell the sexual sounds coming from his throat excited Akito greatly, if her hips grinding into him and her quiet mewling were any indication.

"Hah hah…please…" He murmured. "Let me come for you…" Akito's lips broke away from his neck, as she sat dumbfounded for a moment at Kyo's words. Then suddenly she pumped as hard and fast as she could and a few moments later Kyo came hard. His essence spurted over her hands and the floor for a long time it seemed, but Akito's hands guided him to his end. Kyo panted roughly as the sweat rolled down and Akito licked her fingers clean. He thought he was about done when Akito hungrily began once again, making him come over and over, moaning his name simultaneously to persuade him to obey.

* * *

Kyo walked down the hallway again, this time going the opposite way from before. It was dark out by now and the moon cast eerie shadows over his face through the windows he walked past. He was so tired. The visit had lasted longer than he thought it would.

He twitched, thinking about it. His hand unconsciously came up to feel the red mark on his neck. Who knows why what happened had happened, and who really cared? Kyo glared at the ground huffily.

So Akito was a _girl_. He hummed thoughtfully, deciding he'd get used to it.

Idly he wondered if Tohru had left some dinner out for him.

* * *

**_I don't know why I love writing about Akito being dominant. I don't know why I wrote her with Kyo...maybe it's just my disliking for canon pairings...I like at least trying different things, you know?_**

**_-PL_**


End file.
